Usuario discusión:MAESTRO AX
Re:Hola M.trainer Un gusto verte de nuevo :). De hecho soy burócrata también XD. Pues ya bastante estoy ocupado en WikiDex y aquí (de hecho ya no soy administrador en DialgaPedia porque he estado muy inactivo ahí), pero veré si paso por ahí para ayudar. Animal Crossing.... si lo conozco pero poco (con suerte sé que es un simulador de vida y que aparece K.K. rider XD), así que no sé como ayudarte, lo siento. También conozco central en español, de hecho paso por ahí para ver algunas cosas, entre ellas a la wikia del mes (por cierto, nos van ganando Harvest Moon wiki por un voto XD). Espero verte por aquí editando, pues nos hace falta más usuarios, así que cualquier ayuda se agradece :). Saludos también. --[[User:M. trainer|''Captain M]] Show me your moves![[User Blog:M. trainer/El próximo Smash Bros.|'SSB IV']] 02:19 2 sep 2010 (UTC) :Hola AX (por cierto ¿que significa '''AX' o de donde lo sacaste?). Con gusto te ayudaré, aunque no podré este fin de semana, pues estaré de vacaciones. Veré si te puedo ayudar a la vuelta. Por cierto, te volví a dar los poderes de Administrador, espero que ayudes de repente aquí. Saludos.--[[User:M. trainer|''M]] • Show me your moves! 00:15 17 sep 2010 (UTC) bienvenido de regreso ahora espero que estes listo, tal y como me dijsite ya hace tiemnpo hay quesacar a la wiki adelante, tenemos que aprender de nuestra competencia inglesa, con más de 100 articulos, hy que conseguir imágenes similares a las de ellos y si es nesesacrio tomarlas nosotros mismos y subirlas al ordenador. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 18:34 19 sep 2010 (UTC) te explico veras la wiki inglesa, tiene un articulo por cada sticker y trofeo, y la versión española de so dicha wiki, tiene muchos articulos, que en mi pinion son inutiles o innesesarios, verificalo tu mismo. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 22:07 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Hola amigo Hola AX, cuanto tiempo ¿cómo estás? Y no te preocupes, tu también has ayudado a la wiki, así que deberías sentirte orgulloso al ver reflejado tu trabajo en la cantidad de artículos. En cuanto a Fenix, la otra vez me dejó un mensaje en mi discusión (esta encima del que me dejaste), y de vez en cuando pasa por la wiki. Espero verte más seguido en la wiki y contribuyas más, a ver si llegamos a los 500 artículos en marzo :D. Saludos y ya echaré una mirada en la wiki LEGO.--[[User:M. trainer|M']] • Show me your moves! 18:51 25 feb 2011 (UTC) no me he ido no se cm funciona alla, pero aca despues de la E.S.O (aca es secundaria) continuar los estudios se vuelve una competencia, y es x ello que estoy luchando, las preinsc5ripciones acaban de empezar, así ke estoy compitiendo x un lugar en la prepa de mis sueños, perp seguiré ali, aunke claro si es ke la desición de la discusión del tema de m. traioner no es tomada, en fin, esperpo poder seguir aki. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'¿Te gusta']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'La saga']] [[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'Super Smash Bros.?]] 19:23 27 feb 2011 (UTC) gracias pero aunque a mi me gusta la idea, no tomaré desiciones sin preguntarle antes a los otros dos administradores, (M trainer y Lex-ph) para ver que opinan ellos ahora pues solo queda esperar y de nuevo gracias. :D [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'''F]][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[User Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/Portada I'''][http://www.facebook.com/pages/SmashPedia/184433298269013?sk=wall '''X] 16:55 2 jul 2011 (UTC) mmmm oks Bueno bueno bueno si es un tema que M. trainer y yo anteriormente habiamos discutido ya :D pero bueno no recuerdo proque el tema quedó corto... ammm si ya vi los cambios por algún motivo que desconozco el mio dice Fenix-15:conocido como Ramiro pfff no me gustah así o más patrocinado... per´don se que mi actividad nuevamente ha bajado mucho pero es porque entré a la prepa en el turno vespertino y pues salgo a las 7:20pm F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:42 18 ago 2011 (UTC) gracias jejeje i'm fine thank you, jaja en fin si ya lo sabíamos hace tiempo fue anunciado en la E3 pero aun no hay suficiente información como para iniciar un artículo al respecto. Gracias de nuevo F[[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'E']][[Usuario Blog:Fenix14-15|'N']][http://es.ssbb.wikia.com/wiki/SmashPedia I'][[w:c:es.ssbb|'X]] 02:14 25 oct 2011 (UTC) Proteccion Hola Maestro AX, ya quite la proteccion de tu pagina de discusion. Sobre lo de Fenix, el se ha retirado pero visita la wiki de vez en cuando y puedes dejarle un mensaje (Pero dudo cuando te pueda contestar) Si quieres ser Administrador de nuevo dimelo, no hay problema. Aaron 2 05:06 2 ago 2012 (UTC) Re: Noticias: SSB - "4" Muchas gracias por las noticias AX! intentaré entrar aunque sea de vez en cuando allá en el IRC. Con respecto al muro de mensajes, habrá que ver qué opinan los demás sobre eso, aunque yo personalmente prefiero las discusiones. Saludos --Wesley777i 17:48 27 ene 2013 (UTC) :Bien, desbloquearé la plantilla de noticias, siempre que tengas nuevas noticias puedes modificarla. Saludos --Wesley777i 22:42 28 ene 2013 (UTC) ::ah! se me olvidó... no estaba bloqueada... plantilla:noticias, esa es la plantilla. --Wesley777i 22:45 28 ene 2013 (UTC)